


In the Middle of a Battle

by ApatheticWench



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticWench/pseuds/ApatheticWench
Summary: Harry runs into an old acquaintance while in the middle of playing laser tag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J.K. Rowling owns all characters.

Harry pressed his back against the wall, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. He could feel sweat trickling down his forehead. He didn't think it was going to be this hard. He looked down at his vest; everything seemed to be intact. There were shooting sounds coming from the other side of the room and Harry knew he was safe--for now. 

He closed his eyes momentarily and let out a deep breath, preparing himself to go back into the midst of the battle. He rested his hand on the wall to his left, his gun pointing out in front of him. His eyes darted around, barely making anything out in the darkness, as he used the wall to lead himself forward. Each step he took led him closer to the battle and he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

Suddenly, Harry's hand reached a hole in the wall and his body toppled to the side. His gun fell to the floor as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back up. When he started to turn to find his helper, a hand wrapped around his neck and pressed him against the wall. The other man's grip wasn't tight enough to take away oxygen, but it was tight enough to force Harry to stand on his toes.

One of his hands reached up to grasp the man's bicep, the other flailing slightly at his side. He looked up and his eyes met black. 

"Professor? What are you doing here?"

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed, as if he was irritated by the question. Knowing Snape, Harry figured he was. The man got irritated every time Harry was in his presence. Harry watched as the older man's head cocked to the side, a pensive look coming across his face. He licked his lips subconsciously, blushing when Snape's eyes came down to rest on his lips. Harry's focused dropped down to Snape's lips, a darker blush tainting his cheeks when he looked back up to see the smirk on the professor's lips. 

Then, without any warning, Snape leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's. The younger man froze in shock before he relaxed into the kiss. He could hear the people around him still shooting, but he wasn't worried about it. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Snape pulled back with a wicked smirk on his face. He looked down at Harry's chest for a moment before he walked away to join the other men. 

When Harry reached down to grab his laser gun, he laughed out loud; Snape had shot him.


End file.
